


Till We Meet Again

by Mrs Addams (Scoutieout)



Category: Fleabag (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fate, Flirty fluff, He's not a priest yet, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scoutieout/pseuds/Mrs%20Addams
Summary: What if their paths had crossed years earlier without either of them ever realizing it?“What about that one?”“Which one?” she asked.  “The one repeatedly bouncing the football off his face?”“No,” Boo said, pointing.  “That one.  Just look at that delicious pout.”
Relationships: Boo & Fleabag (Fleabag), Fleabag/Priest (Fleabag)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Till We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what the age difference is supposed to be between Fleabag and Priest (there's an almost 9 year age difference between PWB & AS), but I definitely feel he's older than her. I closed the gap here so as to make it less pervy in their younger years.

Sitting on a low wall near the university, she took a drag off her cigarette and leaned back on her arm to exhale, hoping it made her look French and sophisticated. Her school uniform was stashed away in her bag, discarded immediately after they decided to cut their history class and go exploring instead. The weather was too nice to waste indoors listing to a boring lecture about a time period they couldn’t give two fucks about. Hanging around the university and admiring the older students was much more appealing.

“OK, I overheard some of those guys over there,” Boo ran up to her out of breath, handing her a latte before joining her on the wall. “They’re university students from Dublin, here for a semester of study.”

“Ugh, why?” she grimaced, taking a sip of her latte and wincing at the heat.

“I just told you, to study.”

“No, I mean, why here? I could think of at least 10 other places that would be much more interesting than here.”

“Like where?” Boo asked, blowing on her drink.

“I don’t know…America, India, the Arctic Circle…”

“We’ve got plenty of nice things here, too,” Boo pointed out. “Like, parks, bridges, um, the Royals…”

“Stuff that I’m just sure that a bunch of guys from Dublin are into.” She rolled her eyes and took another drag of her cigarette, turning her attention to the group of guys, some of whom were studying while others kicked a football around.

“Shall we go over and talk to them?” Boo nudged her shoulder with hers. “Offer to show them around?”

“What do we want with a bunch of footballers who are only here for a few months? Plus, since they’re Irish they’re probably all Catholic, which means no birth control. What, you want to get on with one of them and get sprogged with his bastard child, ending up tethered to some Irish wanker for the rest of your life? No thanks!”

“I don’t know, maybe…” Boo pondered, playing with the end of her plait. “What about that one?”

“Which one?” she asked. “The one repeatedly bouncing the football off his face?”

“No,” Boo said, pointing. “That one. Just look at that delicious pout.”

She looked to where her friend was pointing and saw a guy with close cropped dark hair sitting slightly apart from the group, engrossed in a book. 

“See? He’s scholarly!”

“Oh, please,” she scoffed. “He’s wearing a football jersey and most likely dumber than a box of rocks. He’s probably just holding the book to look smart.” Some of the guys started in on some inane football chant, and one shook the reader’s shoulder to get him to join in. He smiled and shook his head, holding up his book and laughing a little. _Hmm, hot smile, though_ , she thought to herself.

“He looks like he knows how to fuck, too,” Boo said dreamily, shaking a cigarette out of the pack and lighting it.

“I bet he’s a virgin,” she grinned, teasing her friend.

“ _You’re_ a virgin,” Boo reminded her.

“Only half!”

“There’s no such thing!” Boo protested. “You either are or you aren’t.”

“Look, I told you before: there was penetration but no completion, from either of us. Still counts, though.”

“Does not.” Boo laughed, flicking the ash off of her cigarette. “Make it count with somebody good, like Hot Book Nerd over there.”

She sized him up again, silently willing him to look up and notice her. Now that she got a really good look at him she decided that he was quite hot. Unfortunately he appeared to be more interested in his book than the scenery around him.

“He’s reading _Hamlet_ , so he’s probably a romantic.” Boo took another sip of her latte.

“Isn’t that the one where everyone dies? He could be disturbed.”

“No, you’re thinking of _Romeo & Juliet_.”

“Everyone dies in that one, too. Come to think of it, I think all of Shakespeare’s characters end up dead or crazy at the end of his plays.” She stubbed out her cigarette and crossed her legs, leaning forward on her hands. “I could tell him my vag is named Ophelia…”

“…and call him over to introduce him to it?” Boo said, laughing over her drink.

“’Oh, Hamlet, come spear me with your poisoned tip!’” she shrieked, laughing and jostling Boo’s shoulder. They both looked up and found him looking over at them, an incredulous look on his face.

“Oh, fuck, d’you think he heard us?” Boo whisper-giggled, her cheeks flushed with laughter and embarrassment.

“We’ll find out if he comes over and greets Ophelia,” she laughed, holding his gaze and waiting to see what he’d do. A slow smile spread on his face as he stared at her, and she gave a small smile back before looking away shyly. _Definitely hot_ , she thought.

“Shall we go over?” Boo asked. “If he’s not interested, there’s plenty more of them to choose from.”

“And I bet they’re all named Patrick,” she rolled her eyes. “That’s like the national name of Ireland or something.”

“Is not.” Boo said, matching her eye roll.

“Sure, it is,” she grinned. “Watch this: Oi! Patrick!” she yelled, and the two friends collapsed against one another with laughter when three of the students’ heads jerked in their direction. Hot Book Nerd glanced over at them and shook his head, smiling to himself. _Oh, like that, do you?_ she thought. _Sense of humor: check!_

“Anyway, why are you so intent on getting an Irish guy?” she asked once they caught their breath.

“Because the boys at our school are all arseholes and I love an Irish accent.”

“So do I,” she confessed. “Those sing-songy bastards make everything sound like music.”

“Yes, they do,” Boo agreed, stubbing out her cigarette and hopping off the wall. “C’mon, let’s go introduce ourselves. Our future husbands could be sitting over there for all we know!”

“Ugh, I don’t want to get married.” She shuddered at the thought.

“Oh, I do,” Boo hummed. “There’s something so romantic about someone pledging to love you and only you for the rest of their life.”

“You, my friend, are a terrible feminist!”

“Why?” Boo protested. “Because I believe in love? You wait, I am going to get married someday and have tons of babies and make you godmother to every one of them,” she said, punctuating her pledge by booping her friend’s nose.

“No, not godmother!” she grimaced, thinking of her own and fighting the urge to vomit. “Make me their fun auntie or something. And how is it that you’re the one with divorced parents, yet you’re such a romantic?”

“Not all of us are as lucky as you to have parents who still love one another,” Boo pointed out. “I think being a romantic takes a lot of hope.”

They contemplated this for a few moments while her gaze drifted back to her Hot Book Nerd, who was back to reading _Hamlet_ and ignoring everything around him. She was so preoccupied with scoping him out ( _he definitely works out; athletic, hot, smart, sense of humor…he’s checking all the right boxes_ , she thought wistfully) that she didn’t notice the football flying toward them until it was too late. It crashed into her latte, spilling it all down the front of her shirt. 

“Fucking hell!” she yelled, jumping down from the wall and kicking the ball back in their general direction. _Nothing like a little humiliation to get someone’s attention_ , she thought, rolling her eyes. Without a second thought, she stripped off her shirt and wadded it up before tossing it on the wall, leaving her in only her favorite purple bra.

“What are you _doing_?” Boo asked, mortified.

“Giving Hot Book Nerd something to wank to later,” she retorted, digging in her bag for her school shirt. “Is he looking?”

Boo tried to covertly check to see if he was. “He looks like he’s trying hard not to,” she reported. “No, wait, now he’s peeking over the top of his book.”

“Good,” she grinned, turning to face him as she pulled her school shirt over her head and flipping her long curls out from under the collar. He realized he was caught and his head snapped back to his book, a blush creeping across his face. _Shy, too, that’s a bonus_ , she thought.

“Right, I’m going over there.” Boo declared, gathering the smashed cup and looking resolute. “I’m gonna offer that we’ll tag team him with our English vags until he sings “God Save the Queen”.”

“Don’t you dare!” she laughed as her friend began to walk away. “Boo!” she called out. Her friend looked back over her shoulder and gave her a smirk, heading right for Hot Book Nerd who, to his credit, was starting to look a little nervous. She cringed as her friend got closer, wondering if she really would say something so crude to a random stranger or if she was just joking. She held her breath as Boo headed right for him, then breathed a sigh of relief when she walked past to throw the cup away in the bin a bit of a distance behind him. 

She glanced back and caught him staring at her again. The intensity of his gaze was most definitely hot, but also a little unsettling. She wasn’t used to being scrutinized this closely by all the doltish boys from her school; this guy had the smoldering gaze _down_. She began to imagine all the things he could do to her (that she would totally let him), smiling coyly as she leaned against the wall in what she hoped was a seductive pose. He grinned and mimed taking a photo with his hand, which made her laugh. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing here? Why aren’t you in school?” A harsh voice broke into her fantasy, making her jump and pissing her off.

“Why aren’t _you_ in school?” she retorted, Claire all but up in her face as Boo scurried back over.

“I’m here to visit Mum and Dad for the weekend,” Claire sniffed. “Didn’t they tell you?”

“I don’t know,” she glowered. “If they did, I wasn’t paying attention.” Her face burned with embarrassment. “Anyway, we decided to ditch our last class and enjoy the scenery.”

“I bet,” Claire said, eyeing the group of students with a sour look. “It’s truly a miracle that you haven’t ended up pregnant yet.”

“Oh, fuck off,” she muttered, glancing to see if Hot Book Nerd was witnessing this exchange. He was back to reading, mercifully, probably feeling secondhand embarrassment for her and thinking Claire was her mum or something.

“I’m telling Mum,” Claire said snottily.

“You do that, and I’ll tell her about the time Kevin snuck into your room last summer.” Claire looked taken aback. “Oh, yeah, I knew all about that! Bet you thought you were being sneaky.”

“You wouldn’t.” Claire’s eyes narrowed.

“I would, and I will.” She stood her ground as Boo looked between both of them, trying to play peacemaker.

“Fine,” Claire finally relented. “I never saw you here, so act surprised when you see me at home later.” With that she turned and walked away.

“Great, and now I get to spend the whole weekend with her.” She groused, furious that Claire had interrupted her flirting. “Can I stay at yours?”

“Of course, love!” Boo beamed. “Let’s head to yours before Claire gets there so you can pack a bag.” They started gathering up their things, checking the wall to make sure they had all their belongings.

“So much for our Irish husbands,” she chuckled to Boo, who glanced back at the footballers wistfully.

“I don’t know…if it’s meant to be, fate will bring us back together.” Boo said hopefully, linking her arm through hers as they started to walk away.

“Fate, huh?” she said, looking back over her shoulder one last time and giving a small wave to Hot Book Nerd, who smiled and waved back. “Wanna come back here tomorrow?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & feedback make me oh-so-happy...


End file.
